A New Chapter
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Casie is a young girl trying to find her way around the infected United States in hopes she can find someone like her and looking for someone where she can belong in this world – M to be safe, OC only - might change
1. The Beginning

**This is my story about a young girl in 'The Last of Us' world. I only owe Casie, whose BIO you can see below, Mason and Tyler…please no hate/flames or abuse of any kind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Casie is a 19 year old girl who has lost everything, including her family which she has no memory of. Casie is immune, finding out after she was attacked by a Stalker and getting bitten on left side of her neck when she was 13. Over the years, she has gotten more bit marks, left arm when she was 14, left hand, between thumb and index finger when she was 15, right arm when she was 16 and her left ankle when she was 18.<strong>

**Casie short sandy blond hair that is always pulled up into a ponytail, blue eyes, fair skin and an hour-glass figure. She wear a long sleeve white skivvy, a plain grey shirt, a black scarf wrapped around her neck and as a hoodie, a large black backpack which has little bit of food, 2 bottle of water, bandages, ammo and arrows which stick out, lose jeans, a brown belt, white joggers and black fingerless gloves. Casie always carries a pocket knife in jean pocket, a hunting knife in her belt, a bow over her bag, a rifle over her right shoulder and a hand gun that's in the back of her pants.**

**Casie is a quiet girl that keeps to herself though she loves helping people in need. Most of the time she avoids people and learnt to pick out bandits. She lives being alone though sometimes she does enjoy the company. She lived in a military controlled zone till she was first bit when she was 13. She ran off and waited to turn but when nothing happened, she started traveling. She met with others who had help her out. She keeps her bit mark hidden so no one kills her. She saved a few groups and has gotten more bite marks. Most time she runs away from the group but a few times she tells them her story. She travels in she can find someone else like her and to find hope.**

* * *

><p>Casie wakes up to a loud noise which cause her to jump. Casie quickly got up, grabbing her gun and scans the room she is in. It was small, she was standing next to a double bed that has 2 bedside table next to it and a dressers draws at the foot. After staring at the door, Casie sighs as she grabs her gear and headed out into the dead city that was once known as Nashville, Tennessee. She was alone. She just left a group after they went north, in hope to find someplace safe. Casie made a lie up and headed west. That was a week ago. The fact is, Casie can't stand being in a group, not while she has so many marks to cover. If she had one or two, then she would think about it more but she has five marks to hide. Casie sighs as she looks at the morning sky.<p>

'I better get moving if I want to make it to the next town.' Casie thought as she heads off to find the freeway or a highway out of town. She was on high alert for an infected or any bandits. Joys of traveling alone, you have no one to watch your back. She kept heading west, she doesn't know why, but she keeps going. Though every day she question on why she keeps going. What is the point? 'No.' Casie thought as she stops and places her hand on her forehead. 'I can't think like that, I need to keep going.' she then tells herself as she starts walking again. Casie then stops after hearing voices and pulls out her handgun and looks around. Then a boy, a teenager ran out of an alley with a frustrated look. He has short black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. He is wearing a white shirt, a navy blue jacket, a black and blue backpack, jeans, a brown belt and black joggers. Casie then notices he is holding a handgun, so she points hers at him. The boy notices her and goes into shock.

"Mason!" he shouts and an older boy runs out. He has short, light brown, brown eyes and fair skin. He is red blouse, a brown backpack, jeans, a brown belt, brown boots. He was also holding a handgun, pointing at her, but Casie also saw a rifle over his shoulder and a hunting knife in his belt.

'I guess that's Mason.' Casie assumes as she points the gun at him.

"Stay behind me Tyler." Mason tells the younger kid.

'Are they brothers?' Casie thought and sighs as she shacks her head as she puts her gun away, taking a few steps back and pulls down her hoodie.

"Wait, you're a girl." Mason said shock and Casie sighs.

"She's friendly." Tyler said as he push down Mason's gun. "And alone." he then said looking around.

"Are you alone?" Mason asks.

"Yes." Casie replies as she pulls her hoodie back up.

"I'm Tyler and this is my brother, Mason." Tyler introduces and Casie smiles.

"Tyler." Mason warns him.

"I don't bite." Casie said as she cross her arms and Mason puts his gun away.

"Where are you heading?" Mason asks as he walks up to Casie with Tyler.

"West, at the moment." Casie replies. "And you?"

"We're heading to Jackson County in Wyoming. We heard there was someplace safe and not in military control." Tyler explains.

"A sanctuary." Mason adds and Casie sighs. "You can join us."

"I don't know." Casie said as she looks around.

"Come on." Mason said and Casie sighs.

'It's a plan at least and if things go wrong, I can go my own way.' Casie thought and looks at Mason. "Ok then, lead the way." Casie told him and Mason chuckles.

"Great." Mason said and the trio headed off.

"Where is your last group?" Tyler asks.

"They headed north and I came here." Casie tells him. "That was a week ago, I think."

"Tyler." Mason said.

"Right, sorry." Tyler said and Casie sighs as she made sure her sleeves were down and her gloves weren't coming off. She couldn't afford for them to see a bite mark.

"Are you ok?" Mason asks.

"I'm fine." Casie replies.

"Just making sure." Mason said. "So this is the plan, if this is ok with you. We head to St. Louis in Missouri. From there we go west, through Kansas and Colorado, then get to Wyoming which is north from Colorado." Mason explains.

"You seem to know your way around." Casie said.

"I had an atlas, I figured everything out and wrote them down." Mason said.

"Smart." Casie whispers and sighs.

"What was your plan?" Mason asks.

"Just west." Casie replies. "There was no plan." she admitted.

"Let's hope we don't run into any infected." Tyler said.

"The infected isn't that big of a deal, it's the normal people you have to worry about. Bandits." Casie told him.

"Yeah, she's right Tyler. You saw what happen to the group." Mason said.

"That was scary." Tyler said. "Why do people do that?"

"Survival, they don't care who they hurt." Casie replies.

"We just have to look out for each other." Mason said and Casie stops, looking back.

"What is it?" Mason asks as he stops and grabs Tyler to make him stop.

"I heard moaning." Casie said walking up to them. "Let's keep moving."

"Let's." Tyler said and they headed off.

"So, where were you when this hit?" Mason asks.

"New York, they built a quarantine zone and I was there till I was 13." Casie replies.

"Why did you leave?" Mason asks and Casie sighs. "Sorry, that was too personal." Mason quickly said.

"It was." Casie said.

"Come on." Tyler said and Casie sighs.

"Maybe when we got to know each other more, you let us know." Mason said.

"Maybe." Casie whispers. The trio walked for hours, Mason took point with Tyler behind him and Casie walking at the back

"How long do you think it will take to get to St. Louis?" Tyler asks.

"A couple of days." Mason replies and Casie sighs as she shacks her head. It is going to be a long day. "How are you holding up back there?" Mason asks.

"Let's just get out of here." Casie replies.

"Can we find a car?" Tyler asks.

"There is no way in hell that there could be a working car, lying around." Mason said.

"Do you hear that?" Tyler asks as they stop.

"Gunshots." Casie said.

"Meaning we have to get off the street." Mason said as he runs into an apartment building. Casie and Tyler were close behind him. Mason and Casie then blocks the door with anything they could and they headed upstairs.

"We better look around for any supplies." Casie tells them.

"Right." Mason said. The split up, Mason and Tyler went up to the next level and Casie looks on the first. Casie slowly went through the rooms, there wasn't much there. Some old rags, clothes, pictures. Casie then stops at a picture of a family and picks it up.

'They looked so happy.' Casie thought and sighs as she sits it down. Then a Stalker comes out from the room and chargers at Casie. Casie pulls out her handgun and shoots it in the head. The Stalker drops and Casie sighs as she shacks her head. 'Damn it, why did I let my guard down?' Casie thought as she walks out. Then Mason and Tyler runs over and Casie puts her gun away.

"Are you ok?" Mason asks.

"Yeah, just a Stalker." Casie replies. "We better move."

"Come on." Mason said and they headed down stairs. They found the back exit and headed back on track. Casie looks at the sky, the sun was high. Casie shacks her head and realize she has fallen behind a bit so she jogs to catch up. "Are you ok?" Mason asks worried.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Casie replies and Mason sighs.

"So when we get to Jackson County, do you think they will take us in?" Tyler asks.

"I'm sure they will." Mason said.

"We'll worry about that when we get there." Casie tells them.

"Good idea, we have enough to worry about now." Mason said and Casie sighs.

"Right." Casie whispers. They headed out of Nashville and headed north. After spending hours walking they came to a town called Springfield. Like any town, it was abandoned. It was getting dark.

"We need a place to rest." Mason said and Casie looks at him.

"We do." Casie whispers. They stop at the first house they came to, they went in and scan. They then did their best to bordered it up and got settled.

"We better get some rest." Mason said.

"Talk to use in the morning." Casie said walking off to calm a room for herself. She walks into one, it was small. It had a double bed, two bedside table and 6 drawer dresser. Casie closes the door and takes a deep breath as she walks over to the dresser and sits her stuff down. She then grabs something to eat and drink. She didn't have much left. She goes to take her scarf off but stops when she heard a knock at the door. Casie sighs as she walks over and opens it to see Mason. "Hey." Casie whispers

"Are you feeling ok?" Mason asks worry.

"Yeah, just tired." Casie said.

"Well, the plan is to leave as soon as we can, are you up for that?" Mason asks.

"Just knock to wake me up but don't come in." Casie told him.

"Ok." Mason said. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter why Mason." Casie tells him and Mason nods. "Thanks."

"Well get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow." Mason said walking off and Casie closes the door. She then walks back to her stuff and takes her scarf and gloves off. She looks at her left hand, seeing the bite mark. She then saw a mirror on the ground so Casie walks over and picks it up. It was cracked, but she could see the 6 year old bite mark on her neck. Casie sighs as she sits the mirror down and walks back to her stuff. She then grabs her hand gun and walks over to the bed. She then lies down on her side and puts her gun on the bedside table. With a yawn, Casie closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep. There will be a lot more walking to do tomorrow.


	2. The Next Step

Casie wakes up to someone knocking on the door and sighs as she sits up. Another nightmare. Casie heard the person knock again and sighs as she got up.

"Hang on." Casie said as she walks over to her stuff and grabs her scarf, putting it on. She then puts her gloves on as she walks to the door and opens it to see Mason who has a can of food with a spoon.

"Uh morning." Mason said.

"Morning." Casie whispers.

"Here, I brought you some breakfast. Not much but still" Mason said, handing the can over.

"Thanks." Casie whispers "I'll be down soon."

"Ok, cool." Mason said walking off and Casie sighs as she sits down and starts eating. Once she was done, she grabbed her gear and walked down stairs to see Mason and Tyler ready to go. "Good timing." Mason said as he grabs the can, putting the poon in Tyler's bag and throws the can. "Come on, we have a lot of ground to cover." Mason then said.

"Let's go then." Casie said and they headed off. Casie pulls the scarf up as a hoodie and Tyler looks at her.

"Why do you wear that?" Tyler asks.

"I just do." Casie tells him.

"Tyler, don't ask question." Mason tells him.

"Right, sorry Casie." Tyler said and Casie smiles.

"That's ok." Casie whispers. "How long to the next town?" Casie then asks.

"If I'm right, most of the day." Mason replies. Casie sighs.

"Great." Casie whispers. She then saw Tyler staring at her and sighs. "I wear the scarf because it was a gift from my friend. She was killed 3 days after she gave it to me so I wear it to remember her. That and it keeps the sun out of my eyes." Casie tells Tyler, it was mostly the truth. Her old friend, Clair, gave it to her to keep the bite mark hidden and she was killed 3 days after that, by bandits.

"I'm sorry." Tyler said.

"Don't be, bandits killed her. I got my revenge." Casie said smiling as she remembers. Mason looks at her and Casie sighs. "They had it coming, they killed anyone that went through their town. I made sure no more innocent people get killed by them." Casie tells Mason who sighs.

"Damn bandits." Manson said. "We could have ran into the same group or a group similar to them." he tells Casie who sighs.

"I understanding about surviving, but how can they live with themselves after killing so many people, humans. Some were only kids." Casie said.

"It's sick." Mason said. "That's why I got to protect Tyler."

"I'll be fine Mason" Tyler said.

"Do you have any family back in New York?" Mason asks.

"No, I don't." Casie replies as she looks away. That of course was a lie, she had an older brother named Alex. Alex doesn't know that she was bitten and she was too scared to tell him. She left him without leaving anything behind. He properly thinks she's dead. Casie sighs.

"I'm sorry." Mason said and Casie looks at him.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for." Casie tells him. Mason smiles. The made it out of Springfield and followed a freeway to the next town. Casie sighs. She didn't like the idea of being out in the open for so long but she didn't have a choice. They slowly made their way to the next town, Casie stayed on high alert. Then they heard a woman's scream which cause them to stop, looking around to find where it came from. Then a teenager was seen running onto the road. Casie runs over to her and the teenager clings to her. She had light brown hair that goes pass her shoulders, green eyes, fair skin and is wearing a blue shirt which has dirk and blood on it, jeans is teased at the bottom, a brown belt, white joggers and a brown bag. The girl breaks down in tears as she gives Casie a hug. Casie looks at Mason and Tyler as they walked over and Casie sighs. "It's ok, you're safe." Casie assures the scared teenager.

"They're all dead." the girl cries. Casie sighs.

"It's over, you are safe now." Casie said. The girl managed to calm herself down and looks at Casie. "Now, what's your name sweetie?" Casie asks.

"Teagan." the girl whispers.

"Ok Teagan, I'm Casie and this is Mason and his little brother Tyler." Casie introduces.

"We better move." Mason tells them.

"Good idea." Casie said and they headed off. Teagan kept a tight grip to Casie, still scared. Casie sighs as she wraps her arm around Teagan and Teagan smiles. Mason and Tyler led while Casie and Teagan fell behind a bit. After a while of walking, they found old parked cars on the road. Casie sighs.

"I don't like this." Tyler said

"Nor do I, but we have to keep going." Mason said as he looks back.

"We're fine." Casie said. "But we can't stop so we have to keep going." she then tells him. Mason nod and they started walking. Casie then felt Teagan's grip around her tighten and Casie looks at her worried. "Are you ok?" Casie asks softly so Teagan was the only one who heard.

"I'm scared." Teagan whispers. Casie sighs.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." Casie tells her and Teagan smiles. "So, can you tell me what happened?" Casie asks.

"I was with a group, there was 7 of us all up. We ran into a group of infected; at least 12 stalkers, 4 or 5 clickers and a bloater. I ran off, I have no weapons to use. I heard the screams and I kept running and running till I found you." Teagan explains and Casie sighs.

"Stay close to me, ok." Casie tells her. Teagan nods.

"Is everything ok back there?" Mason asks.

"Everything is fine." Casie replies. Mason smiles. As they day went on, they all grew tired but they couldn't rest till they found the next town. Teagan yawns and Casie sighs as she looks up. It was getting late and they have spent most of the day walking.

"How much further?" Teagan asks.

"Not far." Mason replies.

"You said that hours ago." Teagan whines and Casie smiles.

"Stop whining and keep walking." Casie tells Teagan who nods.

"Why are you smiling?" Teagan then asks.

"You remind me of an old friend of mine." Casie replies.

"What was her name?" Teagan asks curious.

"Layla, she was my best friend." Casie replies

"Where is she now?" Teagan asks

"I hope she's still in New York quarantine zone, some place safe." Casie replies.

"Why did you leave?" Teagan asks and Casie sighs.

"I don't want to talk about it, ok." Casie tells her.

"Oh, ok." Teagan said. "Sorry."

"That's ok." Casie said. As night came, Casie got more worried about this plan. Teagan looks at Casie who sighs as she shacks her head. "Mason, where is this town?" Casie asks

"It should be coming up soon." Manson tells her.

"Let's hope." Casie whispers. They then came to the town Hopkinsville. Casie sighs with relief as they headed to find a place to stay. They found an abandoned motel and found a room. There was two double beds to the left wall with 4 bedside tables by them, a wardrobe to the right, a TV cabinet and a door straight across with leads to the bathroom. Casie sighs, knowing she'll have to sleep with her scarf on tonight. She walks over to the far bed and takes her bag, sitting it on the right side. Teagan walks over and sits down on the left. Casie then walks into the bathroom and closes the door, then looks into the mirror. She was getting worried. She takes her left glove off and stares at the bite mark

"Casie!" she heard Mason shouts. Casie sighs as she puts the glove on and walks out.

"I'm fine." Casie tells him. After a quick meal, they all got into bed. Mason and Tyler shared a bed while Teagan and Casie shared the other bed. Casie sighs.

"Shouldn't you take the scarf off?" Teagan whispers.

"Go to sleep Teagan." Casie tells her. Teagan sighs as she closes her eyes. All Casie could think about is what the others will do once they find out she's been bitten. It scares her. Casie then sighs as she closes her eyes. She didn't have time to think. They have a long way to go.


	3. Fear

Casie wakes up, sitting up and sighs as she closed her eyes. A nightmare. She looks at the others to see they are asleep so she got up and walks to the window by the door. The sun was just rising. Casie sits down by the window and closes her eyes, remembering the nightmare.

_A 13 year old Casie is running from infected. She has gotten herself lost in an old offices building. She quickly barricade the door behind her, making sure they couldn't get through._

_"Move girl." Casie tells herself as she starts running. She then runs around a corner to see a bloater and runs the other way. 'Alex is going to kill me if I make it out of here.' Casie thought. She slams the door open that leads to stairs and heads down. She then stops by the ground floor and catches her breath. Once she calmed down and managed to catch her breath, she heads off. It looked safe. Casie went to run when a Stalker appeared in front of her. Casie went to stab it by the Stalker bites her neck. Casie shouts in pain as she kills it, then runs out. She ran and ran till she came to an old café. She then found a mirror and puts it up, seeing the bite mark. "No." Casie whispers with tears in her eyes. She then heard voices so she hid. She then peeps to see her brother Alex. He has light brown hair, green eyes, fair skin and is wearing a military uniform._

_"Any luck Luke?" Alex asks as another man walks over._

_"Sorry Alex, she isn't here." Luke replies. "Come on." Luke then said walking off. Alex sighs as he follows him. Casie breaks down in tears._

_'I'm sorry Alex.' Casie thought._

Casie sighs as she pulls her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and buries her face in them. She felt tears running down her face.

'Why? Why did it have to be like this?' Casie asks herself. She then felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks up to see Mason with a worried look. "Mason." Casie whispers as she wipes her tears away and did her best to stop crying.

"What is it?" Mason asks worried.

"Don't worry." Casie replies softly. "Just, stuff I need to deal with, alone." Casie told him and Mason sighs as he sits down next to her.

"Well when you are ready to talk, I am willing to listen." Mason told her.

"You have enough to worry about with Tyler." Casie said.

"Don't worry about it." Manson assures her and Casie smiles, then sighs.

"Why are you up?" Casie asks, changing the subject.

"I'm always up early." Mason replies. "What do you think about Teagan?" Manson then asks softly.

"She's just a scared kid that lost everyone she loved." Casie replies. Mason sighs. "Give her time." Casie tells him.

"Right, we have all in that spot before." Mason said. Casie nods. "We better wake them." Mason then said. Casie got up and walks over to Teagan, gently shacking her. Teagan yawns as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Come on." Casie told her. Teagan sighs as she sits up and rubs her eyes. Casie looks back to see Tyler awake. After breakfast they headed off. They slowly made their way out of town, keep their eyes out. Casie sighs as she remembers Alex. Why is this bothering her now?

"Casie." Teagan said, taking her hand and Casie smiles.

"Sorry, lost in my thoughts." Casie tells her.

"Dangerous." Mason said.

"Yeah, it is when you are alone." Casie tells him. Mason chuckles.

"This way." Mason said. Teagan sighs.

"Don't worry Teagan, everything is going to be fine." Casie whispers and Teagan nods. Casie fixes her scarf and Teagan looks at her confuses.

"Why do you wear that?" Teagan asks as Casie pulls it up as a hoodie.

"Because it was a gift from an old friend who was killed." Casie tells her. Teagan sighs.

"I'm sorry." Teagan whispers.

"Don't be, it happened." Casie tells her and sighs. 'I'm letting myself get too close to them. I have to push them out.' Casie thought and sighs as she looks at Teagan. 'How?' Casie then asks herself.

"What is it?" Teagan asks.

"Nothing." Casie whispers. It was too late, she didn't know what to do. Casie sighs. "When do you think the next town will be?" Casie asks.

"I have no idea." Mason replies.

"That's nice." Casie whispers.

"I hope it's close." Teagan said.

"Me too." Tyler said and Casie smiles. Tyler and Teagan then walks ahead while Casie caught up to Mason.

"Not too far." Mason tells them.

"We'll be fine Mason." Tyler tells him.

"Don't worry." Casie said and Mason sighs.

"Just need to keep them close." Mason tells her.

"I know we do." Casie said and Mason smiles.

"At least it's a beautiful day." Mason then said and Casie smiles.

"Yeah, it is." Casie whispers. After a while of walking they came to the next town and Casie sighs.

"We should look for supplies." Mason told her.

"We should also be careful." Casie added. Mason nod. They headed off to find more supplies. Teagan and Casie went into a house while Mason and Tyler went to the one next door. "Stay close." Casie whispers as she scans the large house. It had two stories.

"Ok." Teagan whispers. Casie then slowly creeps up stairs and peeps into a room to see 3 Runners. Casie sneaks up and strangles the first one. She then does the same to the last 2 and sighs as she looks around. She found a small sowing kit and packs it, just in case and a couple of clean rags. She then heard Teagan scream so she rushes out to see Teagan holding back a Stalker. Casie pulls out her hunting knife and pulls it off her, stabbing it in the head 4 times, letting the body drop. Casie then grabs Teagan who gives Casie a hug.

"It's ok, it's over." Casie whispers as Tyler and Mason rush up.

"It didn't bite me." Teagan whispers.

"I know." Casie whispers as Teagan lets her go. Casie then pulls out her pocket knife and hands it to Teagan. "Here, you need this more than me." Casie told her.

"Thank you." Teagan whispers as she puts it in her pocket.

"We ran into a couple of Runners." Tyler said.

"There was 3 in the room." Casie told them.

"We better move before we run into something worse or bandits." Mason told them.

"I'll finish looking around first." Casie told him.

"We'll look down stairs." Mason said grabbing Tyler and they walk off. Teagan and Casie looked around more, finding a few more clean rags. Casie then looks at Teagan who is still shacking.

"Teagan." Casie whispers as she walks up to her.

"It was scary." Teagan whispers.

"I'm sorry, I should have looked around better." Casie said.

"It's not your fault." Teagan tells her and Casie smiles.

"Come on." Casie said and they walk down stairs.

"Clear down here." Mason said.

"Good, let's move." Casie told him and Mason nods. They headed off and headed out of town. Teagan grabs Casie's hand and Casie smiles. They slowly made their way to the next town. Mason looks back at Casie and Teagan and Casie sighs.

"What's wrong?" Teagan asks worried.

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all." Casie replies. 'What will the others do when they find out the truth about me?' Casie thought worry. Why has she let herself get close to them? Casie sighs. It doesn't matter now, she just hope Mason doesn't kill her. She knows he will do something to protect Tyler. The fact is, she's scared. Teagan walks off and Mason slows down so he can walk with Casie.

"Casie, you starting to worry me." Mason tells her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone." Casie whispers.

"What's wrong?" Mason asks and Casie sighs.

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand or believe me. It's too soon." Casie tells him. Mason looks at her worried.

"What does that mean?" Mason asks.

"I can't." Casie whispers and Mason sighs.

"Ok, well, when can you tell me?" Mason asks.

"I don't know." Casie replies. They walked in silent for a while. Casie fell back a bit, she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. It was dark when they came to the town. They found a house; Mason and Casie made sure no infected was inside, then barricade all the doors and window. After a small meal, Casie takes her gear off and lies down on her own. She left her scarf and gloves on.

"Casie." Teagan whispers as she walks over.

"What is it?" Casie asks looking over.

"Can I sleep by you?" Teagan asks.

"Sure." Casie replies. Teagan lies behind Casie who face forward.

"I'm scared Casie." Teagan whispers.

"I know Teagan, you have been through so much." Casie said.

"I wish my mum and dad was here." Teagan then whispers. Casie sighs, she doesn't remember her parents at all. Alex told her stories, but she can't remember any of them.

"I'm sorry Teagan." Casie said.

"Don't be." Teagan whispers. "Do you remember your parents?" Teagan then asks and Casie sighs.

"No." Casie replies. "Get to sleep."

"Ok." Teagan whispers and Casie sighs as she closes her eyes.


	4. Journey

Casie up to Teagan's voice. Casie looks over to see Teagan kneeling behind her. Teagan smiles seeing Casie is awake. Casie sighs as she sits up and rubs her neck.

"Are you ok?" Teagan asks.

"I'm fine." Casie whispers as Mason and Tyler walks over.

"Come on." Mason said putting his hand out and Casie smiles as she grabs it. Mason pulls her up and Casie fixes her scarf. "We'll have something quickly eat then we can go." Mason tells them.

"Sounds like a plan." Casie whispers. "How much food do we have?" she then asks.

"Not enough if you ask me, we are going have to find some more soon." Mason replies.

"Food and clean water is going to be hard to find." Casie tells him. They had a quick bite to eat and headed off. Mason and Casie walked behind while Teagan and Tyler walk in front a bit. Casie sighs as she pulls her scarf up as hoodie.

"You don't have to have that up." Mason tells her and Casie sighs.

"I don't have to, but I like it up." Casie tells him.

"Look Casie, I know you don't trust me yet, but I'm curious on what you aren't telling us." Mason tells her.

"I know you are." Casie whispers. "Sorry Mason, it's way too soon." she tells him. Mason sighs and Casie looks away. She has a bad feeling. They headed out of the town and kept going. No one spoke for a while. 'If Mason keep asking question, I'm going to have to tell him. I hate lying to him and I feel so bad, but I can't tell them.' Casie thought. Mason walks up to Tyler as Teagan slows down.

"Are you ok Casie?" Teagan asks worry.

"I'm fine." Casie replies.

"I worry." Teagan tells her.

"I know, but don't, I'm fine." Casie assures her. Teagan smiles as she takes Casie's hand. Casie smiles. She can't remember last time she was this happy. Casie then sighs as she remembers her condition. Why has she let her guard down? 'It doesn't matter anymore.' Casie tells herself.

"Where are we going?" Teagan asks.

"We're heading to Jackson County in Wyoming." Mason replies and Teagan sighs.

"You heard about the sanctuary too." Teagan said.

"Yeah." Tyler said.

"That's where we were going, till the attack." Teagan whispers.

"We are going to get there and we are going to start a life there. All of us, together." Mason tells them. Casie smiles.

"We just need to get there." Casie adds.

"We do." Mason said and Casie sighs. As the day went on, it started to get hot. Casie sighs, she couldn't roll her sleeves up because of the bite marks.

"It's getting hot." Teagan whines.

"It is." Casie whispers.

"Just keep moving." Mason tells them.

"He's right Teagan." Casie told her and Teagan sighs. They then came to a new town and Casie sighs as she looks around. It looked abandoned, like all the other towns, but something was off. Casie sighs as they walk in.

"What is it?" Mason asks, seeing something was bothering Casie.

"I got a bad feeling." Casie replies.

"We better be careful." Mason then said. They looked around town, looking for any kind of supplies. They came to what looked like an abandoned school. They went in and slowly made their way around. Casie kept Teagan close, she had a bad feeling while Mason kept Tyler close. They came to what looked like a science lab. Tyler ran to a door which was lock.

"Damn it." Tyler said.

"Keep it down." Casie whispers. "Wait, here. There has to be a key around here." Casie then said.

"Be careful." Mason said.

"Teagan, stay with Mason." Casie tells Teagan who nods as she walks to Mason. Casie sighs as walks off to find the staff room. She walks down the corridor slowly and quietly. She stops at a door and tries to open it. Lock. She sighs as she looked in other science room. 'I hate science.' Casie thought, she did a bit of schooling back in New York and science was the worse subject. She then found some keys and smiles as she grabs them. She went back to lab where she left the others to see Mason waiting by the door,

"Found anything?" Mason asks.

"These." Casie replies, showing the keys. Mason smiles as he grabs them.

"Great, there should be things we can use to defend ourselves from the infected." Mason tells her, then walks in. Casie stood by the door and stayed on watch. Something was off about this school. She then heard something upstairs and sighs as she heads to investigate it. She slowly crept up the stairs, it was dark so she had trouble seeing. She then heard the noise again and sighs. She then turns around to be grabbed by a Stalker. Casie punched it, then pulls out her hunting knife and kills it. She then saw a Clicker and sighs as she slowly moved down the stairs. She then ran into the lab to see Mason and Tyler making things.

"What's wrong?" Teagan asks as Casie walks over.

"We need to leave, now." Casie tells them.

"Follow me." Mason said and they headed off. They then came to a window and Mason opens it.

"Go." Casie told him. Mason climbs out first with Tyler and Teagan behind him. As Casie went to climb out, something grabs her. Casie looks back to see a group of Stalkers. Casie shoots on in the head and fell down. She quickly shot 3 more and sighs. Then a large group of Runners, Stalkers and Clickers ran in.

"Casie!" Mason shouts. Casie gets up to see Mason holding his hand out. Casie grabs it and Mason pulls out her out. They then ran off and jumped over a couple of fences. They then rested in a house and Casie drops by a wall.

"Casie." Teagan said walking on and kneels next to her.

"I'm ok, just a little shaken." Casie told her. "And no, I wasn't bitten." Casie then tells Mason who smiles.

"Good, that was way too close." Mason said.

"Tell me about it." Casie whispers. "From now on, we don't go in schools." Casie then tells them.

"Deal." Mason said and Casie smiles as she got up, then helps Teagan up.

"I don't know about you, but I think we should leave this place." Casie told them.

"I agree." Tyler said and Mason nods.

"Come on, we have a lot of ground to cover and little time to cover it." Mason tells them and they headed off. They found their way out of town and kept going. Casie dropped to back a bit, she needed to clear her head.

'That was way too close. Thank goodness it was me who got stuck in that school and not them.' Casie thought. Teagan stops and waited for Casie. "Keep going." Casie tells her as she caught up. Teagan walked next to Casie.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Teagan admits and Casie sighs.

"You can't lose me that easily." Casie tells her. Teagan takes Casie's hand and sighs.

"It's just, I lost my last group and my friends. I don't want to be alone." Teagan tells her. Casie pulls Teagan closer and Teagan wraps her arms around Casie.

"You will never be alone Teagan." Casie tells her. They walked through the rest of the day. By the afternoon, the day cooled down. Teagan walks off and Mason slows down.

"How are you holding up?" Mason asks.

"I'm fine." Casie replies.

"Should have known that the school was filled with infected." Mason said.

"Don't worry, we got out and everyone is fine. A part of me is glade I was the one that stuck there." Casie tells him.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Mason asks worry.

"I am Mason, I have been in tougher situations." Casie replies. "And a couple of times, I was alone." she adds.

"Do you think they have a cure for this?" Mason asks.

"I have no idea." Casie replies. "Is anyone even working on a cure?"

"I heard rumours that the Fireflies are working on a cure, but I don't know if they are true." Mason explains.

"I have no faith in the Fireflies." Casie admits.

"Why?" Mason asks.

"False hope, that's all they give. I ran into a few people who left that group because of that." Casie explains. "You can't anyone these days."

"Well you can trust us." Mason said and Casie smiles.

"I hope I can." Casie said. As night came, they came to the next town and walked around for a bit to find a place to stay. They found a small home and looked around. Mason and Casie then barricade themselves in. They walked into what looked like the living area. Casie made sure Teagan got to sleep. She then looks at Mason and Tyler to see Tyler asleep. Casie then takes her gear off and sighs as she walks to the window. Mason then walks over and Casie smiles.

"Are you ok?" Mason asks.

"I'm fine, not tired yet." Casie replies.

"You should still try and rest." Mason tells her.

"Yeah, I know I should try." Casie whispers. "I just need time, to think about everything."

"Today was too close." Mason said walking closer.

"It was, I can't believe it happen." Casie admitted as she looks at Mason. "I'm going to lay down, talk to you in the morning." Casie said walking off and lies down by Teagan. She looks over to see Mason walks over and lies down by Tyler. Casie smiles as she lies down and closes her eyes. Tomorrow is going to be just as long, if not longer.


	5. Right Direction

Casie wakes up panting and sighs as Mason walks over to her worried. Another nightmare. They have been getting worse and she doesn't know why.

"Are you ok?" Mason asks worry.

"I'm fine, nightmare." Casie replies as Mason helps her up. "They have been getting worse and I don't know why." Casie adds.

"Do you want to talk about them?" Mason asks worry.

"No, I'm fine." Casie replies as she shacks her head. "Just something I have to deal with."

"You keep saying that, but you can talk to me. I can help." Mason tells her.

"Don't worry about me." Casie tells him as she grabs her gear.

"We are in this together Casie, if there is something bothering you than tell me." Mason tells her.

"I've heard that speech before." Casie whispers and Mason looks at her confused. "I told him, he then tried to kill me." Casie adds and Mason sighs. "You can see why I have trust issue." Casie said walking off. She walks outside to see the sun just starting to rise. She then pulls up her left sleeve and stares at the bite mark. She then remembers how she got it.

_A 14 year old Casie is walking down a highway with only a bow and 7 arrows left. She has also picked up a pocket knife which could come in handy. She then heard a scream and ran towards it. She then saw a young girl running form a Stalker. The girl has black hair, blue eyes and is wearing a pink dress that is covered in dirt and ripped and white shoes. The Stalker has its back to Casie and is about to attack the girl. Casie runs over and jumps in the Stalkers back, wrapping her arm around its neck. The Stalker fought and managed to bite Casie's arm. Casie groans as she pulls out her pocket knife and starts stabbing the Stalker in the head. It drops and Casie sighs as she looks at her arm. Another bite mark._

_'Great.' Casie thought as she looks at the girl. Casie drops to one knee as the kid walks up to her. _

_"Who are you?" the girl asks._

_"My name is Casie" Casie replies "What's your name?" Casie then asks._

_"Sally." Sally replies. Then Casie saw a group of people run over stands up, walking back._

_"Sally." a woman said walking to the kid._

_"Mummy." Sally said smiling as she was picked up by her mother._

_"Who's this?" a guy asks._

_"Casie." Sally replies. "She saved me."_

_"She infected." the first guy said._

_"Which bite mark gave that away?" Casie asks. Sally's mother sat Sally down and walks up to Casie._

_"This one looks old." Sally's mother said._

_"Louise, get back." the first guy told her._

_"Shut it James." Louise tells him. "She's just a kid."_

_"And infected." James adds. Louise grabs Casie's left arm and sighs. _

_"This is new." Louise said._

_"I just got it, when I saved your kid." Casie tells her. Louise takes her bag off and pulls out a long sleeve white skivvy._

_"I know this is a bit big, but you will grow." Louise told Casie as she hands the skivvy over. Casie looks at her shock._

_"Um, thank you." Casie said._

_"Bring her." James said, giving in._

_"Wait, what?" Casie said shock as she walks back. She feared the worse._

_"It's ok, we aren't going to hurt you." Louise assures her._

_"I'm infected, I'm dangerous." Casie said as James walks over._

_"You are also a scared kid who doesn't know what she is doing." James said and Casie sighs, he was right. They then heard more infected and headed off._

Casie sighs as she pulls down her sleeve and sighs. She left them 7 months after that. She learnt so much from them. She helped them get to the Fireflies, but she wasn't staying. She knows they are safe though. Casie then pulls her scarf up as a hoodie as Teagan walks over.

"We are getting something to eat." Teagan told her.

"Ok." Casie whispers as they walk in. After breakfast they headed off. Casie walked at the back. Casie then looks at the skivvy sleeve and smiles. She has had this damn skivvy thing for 5 years. With a sigh she looks up. After a while of walking they came to a city. Casie saw the welcome sign so she runs over to find out where they are. She brushed the dirt off the sign and smiles. Evansville. She then saw Mason who smiles.

"Well at least we know where we are." Mason said.

"Let me guess, we are still lost." Casie said as they walked into he abandoned city.

"Yeah, look we will find supplies and a map." Mason tells them. They spent a while walking around, they found a military stash of food and other supplies so they helped themselves. Casie then found a map and opens it up.

"Mason." Casie said and Mason walks over, standing behind Casie.

"Great." Mason said as he places his hand on Casie's, looking over her shoulder. Casie felt a slight blush as she felt her back against his chest. He was so close to her. "We still have a lot of ground to cover, but I think we can do it." Mason said.

"I know we can." Casie said.

"Great find Casie." Mason said and Casie smiles. Mason walks back and Casie folds the map off. She then puts it in her bag and they headed off. They then came to a road block and headed through an offices building.

"I don't like this." Casie whispers. They then heard a vehicle stop and they started running. They came out the back and they kept going. They heard gunshots. Teagan grabs Casie's hand and Casie sighs. The military. They came to an old café and hid at the back. Casie looks around and found clean rags, but that was it.

"Ok, once we get our breath back we have to move." Mason told them.

"Really Mason." Tyler whines.

"It isn't safe here." Teagan tells him.

"We have to move." Casie adds and Tyler sighs.

"Ok, let's go." Mason said and they headed off. Casie walks at the back, staying on high alert. They made it out of Evansville and they headed to the next town. Mason slowed down to walk with Casie. "Once at the next town we can work on a plan." Mason told Casie.

"That sounds like an idea." Casie said. "We just have to be careful."

"We do." Mason said. "Look, about what you said, this morning." Mason starts and Casie sighs.

"Forget it." Casie told him.

"I don't want to." Mason said.

"Look, I have spent the last 6 years traveling. I have moved from group to group, but also spent a lot of time alone. I have been through a lot of crap. I have my reason to not to trust people and keep my problems to myself. You wouldn't understand any of them anyway." Casie explains and Mason sighs. "Trust me." Casie adds. They made it to the next town and they found a safe place to talk. Casie pulls out the map and they all look at it.

"If I am right, we are here." Mason said, pointing at the map. "We have a lot of ground to cover so…we head to here, Centralia. We can stay off the road to get us there faster." Mason tells them.

"I think we should stick to the road." Teagan said.

"She's right." Casie said and Mason nods.

"Ok, we'll take this road. It will take us a little longer, but we will get there in the end." Mason tells them.

"We can then follow this road to get to St Louis." Casie adds.

"Ok then, we have a plan." Mason said. Casie folds the map up and they headed off. They slowly made their way to the next town. Tyler and Teagan walk ahead. "I'm glad we have a plan." Mason said.

"Me too." Casie whispers. "It's been a busy few days."

"It has and it's going to get worse." Mason tells her.

"Let's hope we don't run into any bandits." Casie said.

"We can only hope." Mason said.

"I'm surprise we haven't ran into much infected or bandits or anyone." Casie admits. "When I was alone, every corner there was infected or bandits."

"It must have been hard, being alone." Mason said.

"I got by." Casie tells him. "I did what I had to do."

"Come on!" Teagan shouts and Casie chuckles. As night came, they made it to the next town. They found a large house to stay. Casie and Mason went through and made sure it was clear. They had something to eat, then Casie and Teagan went to a room to get some sleep. Casie sighs as she takes her gear off and lies down. "Casie." Teagan whispers.

"What?" Casie whispers back.

"I know you are hiding something, I see it in your eyes." Teagan whispers.

"Teagan, now is not the-" Casie starts to explain.

"It's ok." Teagan said cutting Casie off. "Whatever it is, I will understand." Teagan tells her and Casie sighs.

"Get some sleep Teagan." Casie tells her.

"Ok." Teagan whispers and Casie sighs as she closes her eyes.

'Will she understand? I don't think anyone would, though I have been wrong before.' Casie thought.


	6. Secret Out

Casie wakes up to someone pushing her. She looks next to her to see it was Teagan who has a worried look. Casie moans as she sits up.

"What is it?" Casie asks softly.

"I had a bad dream." Teagan replies and Casie sighs, for once she didn't have a nightmare.

"It's ok Teagan, it was only a dream." Casie tells her and Teagan nods. Casie looks at the window to see it was still dark. Teagan lies down and Casie sighs. "Go back to sleep." Casie tells her. Teagan slowly nods and Casie got up. She grabbed her gear and sighs as she looks at Teagan. She was asleep again. Casie smiles as she heads down stairs and sits by a window. It was starting to get light. She then felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Mason. "Mason, why are you up?" Casie asks.

"I heard you walk down." Mason replies as he sits next to Casie.

"Sorry." Casie said.

"Don't be." Mason tells her. "Why are you up?"

"Teagan woke me, she had a nightmare. She's asleep now, but once I'm up, I can't get back to sleep." Casie explains.

"Same here." Mason said and Casie smiles. They then heard banging on the door so they got and headed upstairs. Casie runs into the room Teagan is in to see her awake.

"What is that noise?" Teagan asks scare.

"Don't know, but we have to move." Casie tells her. Teagan got up and grabs her bag. The pair run out to see Mason and Tyler waiting.

"It's infected." Mason tells them.

"Great, how did they find us?" Casie asks.

"Who cares, we have to move." Tyler tells them.

"We need to fight through them to the back door." Mason said. Casie pulls out her hunting knife and walks down first. She saw a lag regroup of Stalkers and sighs as Mason walks down. They fought through with Teagan and Tyler close. Once at the back, Casie runs to the fence and boots Tyler and Teagan over. Mason jumps over and Casie sighs as she saw Bloater. She then jumps over and sighs.

"We have to move." Casie told them and they started running. Teagan grabs Casie's hand and they headed off. They found an old car dealer. They ran in and they hide in the back offices.

"That was close." Tyler pants.

"So what now?" Casie asks as she looks at Mason.

"I have no idea." Mason replies. "But we have to keep to the plan."

"Leaving is the only choice we have. I'll go and look around. Make sure it's safe, then come back to get use." Casie tells them.

"No, we go together." Mason tells her and Casie sighs. They headed off and Casie walked ahead. A Stalker jumped out and Casie stabs it in the head.

"Damn Stalkers." Casie whispers as they kept going. They headed out of town and Casie fell back. Mason looks back worried and Casie sighs as she pulls the scarf up as a hoodie. The sun started to rise. This was the earliest they have started walking. Casie sighs as she remembers when she was bitten when she was 15.

_A 15 year old Casie is fighting off a group of Runners. She then climbs up a ladder and looks down. They were everywhere. She kept climbing up in hopes she can find another way around them. Then a Stalker jumps out of the window and Casie pushes it back. It then bites Casie who punches it and sighs as she kept climbing. She crawls into a room and looks at her left hand, seeing the bite mark between thumb and index finger._

_'Great, that's the third one I have.' Casie thought as she kept climbing. She then climbs into a room and looks around for anything she can use. She then found black fingerless gloves and chuckles as she grabs them. 'Talk about luck.' Casie thought as she puts them on and kept going. _

Casie sighs as she puts her hands in front of her and smiles. She then takes off her right gloves and sighs. She never takes her gloves off.

"Casie, behind you!" she heard Mason shouts. Casie stops and turns around as a Stalker jumps her. Casie punches it, but it jumps up and knocks Casie down. It had Casie's pinned. Casie was doing her best to keep it off her. Mason runs over and kicks it off Casie, then shoots it in the head. Casie crawls back and sighs as Mason puts his hand out. Casie grabs it and Mason pulls her up.

"Casie." Teagan said as she runs over with Tyler.

"Are you ok?" Mason asks worried.

"I'm fine, just shaken." Casie replies.

"We better move." Mason said and they started running. They then saw a group of Stalkers chasing them and Casie sighs. This was her fault. Casie puts her right glove into her pocket, she didn't have time to put it back on.

"We can't outrun them!" Tyler shouts and Casie sighs as she stops and turns around.

"Casie!" Mason shouts.

"Go! I'll buy you time!" Casie shouts.

"No, we stay together." Mason tells her as he walks over.

"I said, go." Casie tells him.

"No." Mason said pulling out a hunting knife. Casie sighs as she pulls her sleeves up a bit. There was around 9 Stalkers. Casie stabs one in the head and sighs as they kept fight. Casie stands on in the neck and twisted the knife. Then other bites her wrist and Casie punches it, then stomps on its head. Casie sighs as she looks at Mason who walks up to her. All the Stalkers were dead. Mason grabs Casie's hand and sighs. Casie pulled her arms free and sighs as she puts her glove on and pulls down her sleeves.

"Casie." Teagan said worry.

"Stay back Teagan." Mason tells her. Tyler grabs Teagan and Casie takes her bag off, pulling the map out.

"Here." Casie whispers as she puts her arm out. Mason grabs it and Casie puts her bag back on. She then walks off with tears in her eyes.

"Casie!" she heard Teagan shout, but she kept going. She then felt someone grab her so she stops and looks back to see it was Mason. Teagan and Tyler then caught up. Casie pulls her hand free and sighs.

"What have you been hiding Casie?" Mason asks. Casie sighs as she pulls her hoodie down and takes her scarf off. The others look at her shock.

"When I was 13, I was exploring an office building. Little did I know, it was full of infected. As I went to run out, a Stalker grabbed me and well, gave me this. I lied to you about my family. I have a brother, he's name is Alex. He doesn't know I was bite, I just ran. For 6 years, I have been running. I have 6 bite marks now. I have one on either arm, one on my left hand and one on my ankle." Casie explains.

"You're immune." Mason said smiling.

"I didn't ask for this." Casie said with tears in her eyes. "I have spent the last 6 years running from my fears."

"That's why you travel alone." Tyler said and Casie nods. Mason sighs as he pulls Casie into a hug. Casie looks at him shock, but sighs as she closed her eyes.

"It's going to be ok Casie, we'll keep you safe." Mason tells her and Casie smiles.

"Thank you." Casie whispers. Mason lets her go and Casie walks back.

"I'm guessing we aren't the first you told." Mason said.

"No, the first was when I was 14. I saved a little girl and the group took me. I didn't have my neck covered so yeah." Casie explains. She then puts her scarf back on and pulls it up as a hoodie.

"We better move." Mason told them and they headed off. Teagan takes Casie's hand and Casie smiles.

'Turned out better than I thought.' Casie thought. They walk through the day and didn't stop. After a while, Teagan walks off and Mason slows down. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Casie said and Mason smiles.

"Don't worry about it. I understand." Mason said.

"Yeah, well people think I'm humanity's last hope. I hate it when people say that." Casie said with anger in her voice.

"Don't worry." Mason said

"You know, once in Wyoming, I won't be able to stay." Casie tells him.

"Don't worry, we won't tell them." Mason tells her.

"Mason, I have 6 bite marks. How am I going to keep the hidden all the time?" Casie asks and Mason sighs.

"We will worry about that when we come to it." Mason tells her.

"Ok." Casie whispers.

"And no matter what Casie, we will stay together." Mason adds and Casie smiles.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Casie said and Mason takes her hand. By nightfall, they were at the next time. They looked around for more supplies then found a place to hide. They found a small house. They bordered it up and all sat down. Casie takes her gear off and pulls her hoodie down. Mason then started cooking.

"What I don't understand is, why you have so many bite marks." Tyler said.

"It just happened and they all were Stalkers." Casie told him.

"That's why you hate Stalkers so much." Teagan said and Casie smirks.

"Yeah." Casie said. After a quick meal, Tyler and Teagan went to sleep. Casie was staring at her new mark and sighs as Mason walks over.

"How is it?" Mason asks.

"It stings still." Casie replies and Mason sighs. "It's going to be like this till tomorrow. I hope." Casie added.

"Why haven't you look for anyone making a cure?" Mason asks.

"Fear." Casie replies. "I'm scared of dying Mason and I fear they will kill me to get the cure. It's stupid, I know, but that's how I feel." Casie explains.

"That's understandable." Mason said and Casie yawns as she leans into Mason who smiles as he wraps his arm around her. Casie slowly closes her eyes and Mason leans back, closing his eyes.


	7. Bandits

Casie wakes up, still lying next to Mason and smiles. She sits up without waking him and yawns. She then saw Teagan and Tyler was gone. Worried, she got up and walked around, finding the pair in another room.

"Casie." Teagan said smiling as Casie walks over.

"Morning." Casie said.

"We didn't want to wake you." Tyler tells her.

"Thanks." Casie whispers. "I better wake Mason, we have to move." Casie then said walking off. She wakes Mason who looks at her.

"Is it morning?" Mason asks as he got up.

"Yeah, Tyler and Teagan are up." Casie replies. They had a quick meal and hit the road. Casie and Teagan walked behind the boys.

"Is there something going on between you and Mason?" Teagan asks.

"I don't think so." Casie replies.

"Oh come on, we saw you this morning." Teagan said.

"Teagan, I'm infected. There is nothing going on." Casie tells her and Teagan sighs.

"Sorry." Teagan whispers.

"Don't be, I should be the one saying sorry." Casie said shaking her head. Teagan grabs Casie's hand and they kept walking. They walk in silent for a while. Casie sighs as she started to think about what Teagan said. Could there be something between her and Mason. Casie sighs. She had more important things to worry about. They caught up with Mason and Tyler.

"You ok?" Mason asks.

"Yeah, we're fine." Casie replies. Teagan then smiles as she runs off and Tyler follows her. "What is up with them?" Casie asks.

"I have no idea." Mason replies. "They are acting weird today."

"They are." Casie whispers.

"How are you feeling?" Mason then asks.

"I'm fine." Casie replies. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thinking about what we are going to do once we get to Wyoming." Mason explains.

"You know I can't stay there." Casie said.

"We will figure things out, we stay together." Mason tells her and Casie nods. Once at the next town, they started walking around for supplies. Mason and Casie were checking a basement while Teagan and Tyler were upstairs, checking then house.

"It looks like only junk here." Casie said.

"We can still look around." Mason said as he started going through things. Casie sighs as she looks around. Mason then walks over to her. "What's wrong?" Mason asks.

"Nothing, just thinking about what Teagan and I talked about earlier." Casie replies. "Don't worry."

"I'm going to worry, last time you were lost you your thoughts, you got attacked by infected and almost killed." Mason explains and Casie sighs. "What was it about?" Mason asks.

"This morning." Casie replies and Mason remembers how they slept.

"Was it about us?" Mason asks.

"Yes." Casie replies as she goes to walk pass, but Mason grabs her.

"What's wrong?" Mason asks.

"Nothing." Casie replies.

"Don't lie to me." Mason said. "Why are you so defensive?" Mason then asks

"I'm infected." Casie said.

"So." Mason said.

"I lost all right of a normal life when I first got bitten." Casie explains.

"Casie." Mason said. Casie sighs.

"Come on." Casie said and he pair walks up. They then headed off. Casie fell behind and walks by herself. All she could think about was Mason. They slowly made their way to the next town. Casie slowly caught up with Teagan who looks at her worried.

"Casie." Teagan whispers.

"I don't want to talk about it." Casie whispers.

"What happened?" Teagan asks.

"Teagan, please." Casie pleads.

"Ok." Teagan said and Casie sighs. As the day went on, they made it to the next town. Casie walks to a sign and smiles, it read St Louis. They made it.

"We made it." Mason said walking over.

"We did." Casie whispers.

"Come on, what are we waiting for." Tyler said.

"Wait." Casie quickly said, before anyone could move. "I don't like this." Casie then said.

"We'll be careful." Mason assures her and Casie nods. She been to cities like these, they always had bandits. They slowly made their way through the abandoned quarantine zone. Teagan stayed close to Casie. They then heard voices. They all hide behind a car and Casie sighs.

"Bandits." Tyler whispers.

"Great." Teagan whispers.

"Keep your heads down, no guns, nothing that makes noise. Once one is alone, we can take them." Mason explains.

"Got it." Casie said as she grabs her bow. 'Thank you Alex for all those annoying lesions.' Casie thought smiling.

"Ok, we better be careful." Mason said.

"I say kill every last one of them." Casie whispers.

"Now isn't the time." Mason tells her and Casie nods. They slowly made their way through the place and Casie sighs. She then grabs an arrow and aimed at a bandit. "What are you doing?" Mason asks.

"He could see us." Casie replies. "He's alone and no one will know he is dead." Casie then explains.

"Ok, only if you know you can take him down." Mason tells her. Casie smiles as she shoots the arrow, getting the guy who drops.

"Got him." Casie whispers as they start moving. They came to a building and headed up. They then stop and Casie sighs.

"How many are there?" Teagan asks.

"At a place like this, a few." Casie replies. "I've seen a set up similar like this."

"So what do we do?" Tyler asks.

"Our best bet, would be to wait it out till night. Hide in the darkness." Mason explains.

"That's good, but I think we should get closer to a highway or something leading out." Casie said. "Map."

"Right." Mason said pulling the map out. They then look at it and Casie sighs.

"Ok, we need to find this road." Casie said, pointing at a freeway.

"Let's move." Tyler said. "We are running out of daylight."

"He's right." Casie said and Mason folds the map, putting it away.

"Let's move then." Mason said and they headed off. Casie dropped behind to make sure no one comes from behind. As they made their way through the dead city, Casie got more worried on what the future holds. Casie sighs as she shacks her head. Now was not the time to think about stuff like that. Teagan looks back and Casie sighs. This was way too dangerous. "Get down." Mason tells then and they hide behind a truck.

"What is it?" Casie asks.

"A couple of bandits." Mason replies and Casie sighs.

"We'll wait it out." Casie whispers.

"Come on, let's head back!" a voice shouts. Casie peeps to see the two men walk away. Casie looks at Mason and they cut through a café.

"This is getting out of hands." Mason said.

"We need to keep going." Casie said.

"Right, let's go." Mason whispers and they headed off. They came to the freeway and saw it was blocked with a large number of bandits. Casie sighs. "We better hide." Mason said as they looked around. Casie found some supplies. They found a room and hid in the back.

"So what's the plan?" Casie asks.

"We wait till dark." Mason replies. Casie takes her gear off and lies down, closing her eyes. When she woke, Teagan was shaking her and Casie smiles.

"It's time to go." Teagan said standing up. Casie moans as she gets up, grabbing her gear and yawns.

"Let's move." Mason said and they headed off. They came to the checkpoint and saw only a few people there.

"I'll take as many as I can, but we might have to fight our way through." Casie whispers as she grabs her bow.

"Let's do this then." Mason said. Casie took the light out and 3 men, but they were spotted. Mason grabs his rifle and starts shooting. They made their way in and cut through a building since the road was blocked. They came out through a pub. Casie sighs as they headed out and they ran. They ran out and didn't stop. Teagan grabs Casie's hand in fear of falling behind. After a while, it felt like Casie was dragging Teagan. They then stopped as they came to a bridge.

"We made it." Tyler said panting.

"Come on, we have to keep moving." Casie tells them as she starts walking. The others were close behind her. Mason then jogs next to her and Casie smiles.

"Good work back there." Mason said.

"Thanks." Casie whispers. "That was, well, easy compare to other places." Casie then said.

"Yeah, too easy if you ask me." Mason said.

"Let's try not to think about it too much." Casie tells him.

"Right, good idea." Mason chuckles. They kept going till the came to the next abandoned town. The found a small house and bordered it up as best they could. Teagan and Tyler took their gear off and laid down, falling asleep. Casie moans as she takes her gear off and looks at Mason. "Are you ok?" Mason asks.

"I'm fine, just tired." Casie whispers as she lies down. "Talk to you in the morning." Casie then whispers as she closes her eyes.


End file.
